Harry Shiva
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is to make up for 'Harry Sitri' it even has a little Campione! in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Shiva**

 **Chapter 1**

( **Platform 9 ¾** )

It was fourth year students and their parents were on their way for another year of school. Harry Potter was one of them. He was thinking about what happened at the World Cup and how Death Eater were there and attacking. Harry knew that the ministry weren't going to anything about it because Fudge's pockets were filled with galleons. He didn't know what to do. But he wasn't going to just lie down and just let it happen. No, the sheep would start to bleat about him not doing anything.

He sighed as he headed tp the train. Just then he had heard screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man had showed up, he appeared as a man of peak Olympian physique, thick eyebrows and long, black hair tied together in a set of accented braids each ending in a sharp hair piece. Ancient tattoos were also adorned on his torso and he bore a large scar on the left side of his face. His hair became a pure white and his eyes became a glowering yellow and also possessed long fingernails while his hands constantly emit a red and blue aura.

He wore a dark breastplate, bird-shaped shoulder pads, a long scaled fauld with a thick drape of cloth lined by various ancient characters and talon grieves and a pair of bracelets. The outfit is complete with a long scarf tied around his neck with the majority of it hanging behind his back. Combined with the weapon structures in his body, he overall invokes an apt bird-like theme to compliment his ancient nature.

People could feel the power coming from him, it was terrifying. " **Once again, I walk the land and servants have waited for me.** " He said.

An auror had went up to the man, "excuse me sir? Who are you and why are you here?" He said, the man, no the god, had looked at the auror and walked on by. The auror got mad that the man ignored him and went to attack him. When he did, the god looked right at the idiot. He suddenly got scared and knew he made a mistake. The god had walked upto the idiot.

" **You Attack Your God?** " He yelled, that was when he attacked. Aurors attacked from everywhere and the god flung his arms out and a wave of energy flew out, sending the aurors on their backs. " **Because You Have Attack Me, I Shall Destroy This Place!** " Suddenly his hands glowed and two swords came out. He started to attack, people started to die, it didn't matter if they were pure blood, half-blood or even a mundane born, when blood is spilled, it's all red.

Harry looked over and saw what was going on. He debated whether to help or not and decided to help. He went out to fight.

Once he went out, the god was about to attack Hermione. Harry had attacked him, "hey! Why don't you take me on?" The god looked at him.

" **Who Are You Boy?** " He said.

"I am Harry James Potter," he said.

"HARRY GET AWAY," screamed Hermione. "HE'LL KILL YOU!"

"It's alright 'Mione." Harry looked at the god, "and you are?"

" **I Am Algol, Emperor Hero Of The World!** "

"Let me guess, some idiot attacked you?"

" **Yes,** " he said.

"And activated your bloodlust?" Algol nodded. "Very well, I'll fight you." Hermione was shocked.

"WHAT? HARRY!" She said.

"It's okay, if I die then I die protecting my precious person." Harry pulled out his wand and was ready to fight. So they did, Harry was flinging spells at the emperor and Algol was cutting them apart. Then he drove six spears right through Harry.

"NO!" Hermione cried, Algol turned to her and was about to attack her she quickly closed her eyes awaiting her end when Algol was grabbed from behind and his own spears went right through him. It was Harry!

"If I die… you're going… with me!" He said and both dropped. Algol turned into energy and went into Harry. The spears in Harry's body disappeared. Hermione crawled over to him. "Looks like… Tommy won." Hermione was crying over his body.

"No, don't leave me!" She said.

"I'm sorry Mione," he coughed up blood. "We might not get a choice." He closed his eyes for the last time to Hermione's soulful wail.

* * *

( **Dream World** )

Harry was laying down in a field of white just then a slender young woman in her mid teens with violet hair and pointed ears appeared next to him. " _Well, this is interesting._ " She said, " _a magical son that's also a very powerful devil. Don't worry, I still love you._ " Harry was starting to awaken, " _I see you are awake._ "

"Where am I?" He asked, "who are you?'

" _I am the 'All giving woman' Pandora._ "

"As in the box?"

" _Yes,_ " she said.

"I hope I'm not being rude but, why open it?"

" _You aren't being rude. I opened it because it was not healthy to hold everything in._ "

"I see, so what do we do now?"

" _You are to become a Campione; a godslayer. I will be proud to share you as my beloved son._ " Just then there was a bright light.

* * *

He woke up with Hermione crying on to his chest. He looked around noticing that his sight was back to being perfect. His scar was healing, "ungh." He said, Hermione lifted her head up to see him awake and alive.

"Harry!" She said and gave him a tight hug, "you're alive!"

"Yeah, alive cause this hurts too much." He said, Hermione hugged him gently. "Where are we?"

"Medic wing."

"Oh Madame Pomfrey is not going to be happy about this." He said.

"You're right about that Mr. Potter." She said.

"Uh oh." They said.

TBC

* * *

 **Notes:** _This is a different version 'Harry Sitri' with a little Campione! in it. I hope you enjoy it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Hermione looked at a miffed Pomfrey and they gulped. "Uh hi, Madam Pomfrey." They said she sighed.

"Mr. Potter, what happened?" She said.

"Well, funny story there." He said, "we were on the way to the train when this man came and started to attack."

"He said his name was 'Algol; the Hero Emperor of the World'." Said Hermione, Pomfrey paled.

"Tell me you didn't fight him." She said.

"Um well…" They said.

"My word, he must have used the… How are you still alive?"

"I um, killed him."

"You've become a Campione." She gasped.

"A what?" Said Hermione.

"A Campione, it has been said;

 _A Campione – a Godslayer – is a supreme ruler._

 _Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods._

 _A Campione – a Godslayer – is a lord._

 _Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth._

 _A Campione – a Godslayer – is a devil._

 _Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!_ "

"I've heard that before," said Harry. "Just can't remember where."

"Well, you are alright now. So why don't you two get settled in."

"Could you keep this from the Headmaster?"

"Yes, I will."

"Thanks." So Harry and Hermione had left to get dressed and ready for dinner.

* * *

 **Great Hall - Dinner time**

When dinner was going around, Dumbledore was making his announcement about what wasn't allowed at the school and that there was going to be a tournament that year. "Two other schools are going to be coming here to participate in the tournament." He said.

"Well, how much you want to bet that I am going to be involved in it this year?" Said Harry to Hermione. She just shook her head.

"Now you don't know that." She said, Harry just looked at her. "Oh right, sorry."

* * *

Later, everyone had gone to their dorms. Harry told McGonagall about what happened on the way to Hogwarts. She was shocked and worried if he was alright. He assured her that he was alright and that he was a Campione. "So I need to train in using my powers and authorities." He said, "I can use the chamber to do it."

"Alright," she sighed. "Just be careful."

"Yes ma'am," he said and he started to leave to the chamber. Once inside he went through all of his authorities. He found out that he had a total of five authorities; **Ally Call, Opening Vault, Creating a Harem, Weapons Rain, and Forging Souls**. He trained through the night until he could do it without the spell, once he did, he was tired. So he had found a sleeping chambers in a room off to the side and went to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, he awoke and used a spell to clean himself. Then he asked Dobby to get his school clothes and got dressed. He went up to eat breakfast.

"Good morning," he said to Hermione. Just then Ron spoke up.

"Where you been?"

"Why would you like to know?" Harry said with a cocked eyebrow. Ron didn't say anything and went back to his breakfast. " _What I thought._ " Dumbledore had come to his gilded throne, for some strange Harry was pissed off at him. He made the announcements about the other schools coming for the Tournament. He got his schedule and started his day.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were walking to a class while they were talking, "I need you to find me some info about Campiones."

"Okay, what do you need?" She said.

"Who do I need to talk to, to get some help."

"Alright, I'll look for the info." He kissed her on the cheek and they went into their class. She did and found the info he needed. "The Witenagemot." She went to Harry, who was walking to lunch. "I found it!"

"What?"

"The Witenagemot." She handed him the information and he read it.

"Okay, now all we need to do is hook up with them." He said, so they made arrangements to talk to the Witenagemot. "I'll send the letter. Thanks, Mione," he kissed her on the cheek. Harry sent the letter out to see if anyone would bite and see if the Witenagemot could help him.

 _To Whom it may concern;_

 _My name is Harry James Potter, I am the newest Campione. I don't know if you guys could help me or not. What do I need to do to get some help I'm willing to accept any help you can provide._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lord Harry James Potter._

"Hedwig," he called. The pure white owl had went to her master and landed on his outstretched arm. "I need a favor."

She looked at him like, "of course you do. What do you need?"

"Take this to the Witenagemot and wait for a reply." She nodded and took the letter and took off. "There she goes, be careful Hed."

* * *

 **Witenagemot HQ**

The leader of the Witenagemont was going over some papers trying to find out who had became the newest godslayer. "Who are they?" He said, just then a beautiful white owl flew in the office. She landed right in front of him and held out a letter to him. He read it and smiled, "well. Looks like he found us. Alright, let's send him some help. Get me team RWBY and team JPNR." So eight teens had came in to the office, out of the entire group, there were two males. For team RWBY there were four girls: the first one was a silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. She is currently the youngest character in the series. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it.

Next was a young woman with dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

The third woman has wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She is dressed in a black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

The last female was dressed in a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.

She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. Another noticeable feature is her breast size.

The next team was led by a young man with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and an emblem hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles, has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

Next was a young woman with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She has a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt.

She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

Next was a young woman with red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls.

Her top consists of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.

There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

Unlike the rest of her female teammare, Pyrrha wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

Lastly, was a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture.

He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"You want to see us?" Said the first girl. The man nodded.

"Yes, we have found the newest Campione." He said, "or rather he found us." He handed them a file with information on him. "He's a magical and his name is Harry James Potter." The red head gasped, "is there something wrong Pyrrha?"

"NO! No, it's nothing." She said, "what happened sir?"

"Turns out that Angol had showed up and wanted to cause a little chaos so Lord Potter tried to stop him."

"Was he killed?" She choked.

"Yes, but not before he killed Angol or we wouldn't be talking about him right now."

"What would you like us to do?" Said the male blonde.

"Find him and help him, I'll talk to the head of the DMLE she'll smooth things over with the minister. They nodded and got ready to go, "by the way. Take your uniforms."

"Yes sir," they said. With that they left.

TBC

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well, that's another one in the can. I'm going to have Teams RWBY and JNPR as Harry's knights. Who said he can only have one knight?_

 _And now a word from our sponsor:_

 _ **This story was brought to you by 'Booty-Os'. They make sure you ain't booty.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hedwig had returned with a letter from the Witenagemot and gave it to Harry. He took it and read it.

 _Young Lord Potter,_

 _My name is Ozpin, I am the head of Witenagemot. When I received your letter I was looking for you. I was surprised that you were the one to had defeated Algol. I have my best knights coming to help you. They will be there in a couple of days. They have to get clearance from the DMLE. Once they do, they'll be happy to help you._

 _From,_

 _Ozpin, Head of the Witenagemot._

Harry put away the letter, 'okay so they got my letter. Now, all I have to do is wait.' He thought, then he went to his next class.

 **Two days later - Dumbledore's office**

Amelia Bones; the director of the DMLE, was with eight young people, dressed in school uniforms. "These are Exchange students," she said. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Li Rue." They all nodded, "anything happens to them. I Will Make Your Life A Living Nightmare!" Dumbledore gulped.

"Why are they here?" He said.

"None of your business!"

"We need to speak with Harry Potter." Said Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that." He said.

"Well then, I can arrest you." Said Amelia.

"Just because…"

"THIS Does NOT Concern You Dumbledore! You Or Your Pet Death Eater! They have clearance to take him out." She looked at them, "he's in Gryffindor house. Maybe eating breakfast," so they left.

"I hope they're serving pancakes." Said Nora as they walked down to the Great Hall.

 **Great Hall**

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting down eating, trying to gain strength for the upcoming day. When everyone saw eight students walking in and over to the Gryffindor table. Pyrrha went over to him, "excuse me." She said, Harry looked up and saw them.

"Can I help you?" He said, Yang just smiled.

"We wanted to meet you." She said, just then Ron opened his cake hole.

"Well you all can leave, Harry is my mate!" He said, Harry just looked at him.

"Oh, I didn't know I was your bitch!" Said Harry, "when did you marry me?" Ron started to stammer.

"Harry, mate…"

"DON'T 'Harry Mate' ME! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I CAN'T HAVE FRIENDS! YOU AND THAT FAT ASS DUDLEY! If you're going to make it so that you can be my only friend, then I don't want you!" Then Harry looked at the others. "Yeah, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you." Pyrrha grabbed him in a tight hug, he was stunned.

"Uh…" He said.

"Let Him Go!" Said Ron, Yang grabbed him and sat him down.

"Chill out 'Ginger'!" She said and she slammed him back down. Hermione just shook her head.

"Idiot!" She said softly, "I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley." She said.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long," said Yang.

"Ruby Rose," said Ruby.

"Blake Belladonna," said Blake.

"Weiss Schnee," said Weiss haughtily.

"Jaune Arc," said Jaune while scratching the back of his head.

"Nora Valkyrie," she said cheerfully.

"Li Rue," he bowed.

"Pyrrha Nikos," she said while trying to be one with Harry.

"Uh, Ms. Nikos?" Harry said, "why are you…?" She pulled back to look at him.

"I'm so happy to see you, brother." She said the others were stunned.

"BROTHER?" They said.

"Yeah, we have the same mother. I'm your elder half-sister."

"But, how…?" Said Harry.

"Dad said they had me when your dad and mom were on a 'break'."

"I know this might sound rude but…"

"I know, you want to get a blood test." He nodded, "no problem." Snape had went over to the group.

"Who are you and why are you messing with Potter?" He said, Jaune walked over to him and got in his face.

"I don't see why we should answer you." He said.

"You will answer me Boy!" Harry quickly stood up.

"Here we go again," he said. "A wizard with delusions of power." Snape glared and opened his mouth, "I Know! I'm just like my father! No, I'm not! I didn't break your face, yet!"

"As if you can!"Just then Snape went flying across the hall and slammed into his table. His nose was bleeding and he looked at Harry stunned.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THOUGHT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?" Pyrrha was holding him back, "you have been on my ass ever since you called me the 'newest celebrity'! But, you're shocked I decked you and sent you across the hall? If you push someone far enough, they will go over the edge." He got out of Pyrrha's grip and walked up to Snape with her following him. "I am sick and tired of you bad mouthing me, bad-mouthing my father and my family. You thought that since my godfather had run you'd try to get me to tell you where he is because my brashness had been beaten out of me by the Dursleys? I will basically beat your head in. Now, leave me alone, leave my sister and her friends alone, and I won't leave your beaten, bloody, close to death carcass hanging in the Great Hall with a warning hanging around your neck."

"As if you can Potty!" Said Draco, he looked right at the boy and was about to break him when Pyrrha stopped him.

"You're not going to hit him!" She said.

"WHY?"

"Because I am!" She knocked him out with one blow. "Anyone else want to bad mouth him?" The table was quiet, "any takers? No? Then, leave him alone!" With that, they took off and went back to eat." McGonagall was stunned at what she saw.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to dock 150 points from Gryffindor. But I will not give you a detention because we've all wanted to do that to him Harry." Harry nodded.

 **Gringotts**

Harry and Team JNPR had went into the bank. Then went to one of the goblins, "hello. I was wondering if I could get a blood heritage test?" He asked, just then the president of the bank and the king of the goblins; Ragnok, had come up to them.

"Mr. Potter, nice to see you. What can I do for you today?" He said.

"I need a Heritage test, could you help me please?"

"Follow me." So they followed the goblin and went into his office.

 **Ragnok's office**

He handed him a slip of paper. "Just bleed on the paper." He said, so Harry took a dagger and cut his finger. His blood hit the paper;

 **Heritage test for Harry James Potter**

 _Name: Potter, Harry James_

 _Father: Potter, James Charles (Deceased)_

 _Mother: Potter nee Siva, Lilith_

 _Siblings: Nikos-Siva, Pyrrha (half-sister)_

Harry looked at the paper and smiled, Pyrrha was his sister. Half-sister, but she was his sister. He hugged her tightly. "Are you satisfied Harry?" Asked Jaune, Harry nodded with tears in his eyes as he hugged Pyrrha.

TBC

* * *

 **A/N:** _Finally hitting my stride on this story hope you enjoy this story._

 _Question: If they redid 'the Last Dragon' who would be Sho Nuff?_


	4. Chapter 4

Arsao: Hey Harry? What are you going to do after the story?

Harry: Well, I am going to chill out with my hot as Hell, devil wife and her peerage. Make sweet passionate love to her, maybe have a little of fun with her Queen and after that do you know what I'm going to do then?

Arsao: No Harry. What are you going to do?

Harry: I'M GONNA BEAT UP AJ STYLES!

Arsao: What about you Jaune?

Jaune: Beat up AJ Styles! How's about you boss?

Arsao: Well, since I have you guys watching my back. I'm Going To Take You With Me and Beat Up the So-Called 'Bullet Club'! Now, Let's Get To Work!

Chapter 4

The next morning, Harry woke up in the chamber, got cleaned up and dressed. Then went to the Hall to eat, on his way he met up with Teams RWBY and JNPR. Pyrrha had went to him and grabbed his arm, Blake grabbed his other arm.

That was when Malfoy stepped up to them, "what do you want Draco?" Sighed Harry.

"Shut up Potter! My father had found out about what that foreign slut did, you and your friends are going to be expelled!" Said Draco, Pyrrha just laughed in his face.

"We are members of the Witenagemot," she said. "He'd have a better chance not going to prison." They walked past Draco and went into the hall.

Then Aurors had entered the hall with Fudge and some pink toad taking the lead. "Arrest those people!" Said Fudge, the aurors were about to when Ozpin had entered the Hall.

"Do it and I will make sure the ICW throws you out of office!" He said, then Harry stepped in front of Fudge.

"And I'll make sure you'll be in a deep, dark hole so deep that it will take YEARS before a ray of light can reach you.

"Hem, hem…" Said the pink toad.

"As for you," he said as he turned on her. "I will treat you like William Wallace, DRAW and QUARTER YOU!"

"HOW DARE YOU DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"SO AND I AM AN EMPEROR! I think I trump you little toadie. With a snap of my fingers, I could have you destroyed!" Harry was feeling his authorities activating. "Don't try to think you are important, because you are not." Ozpin just glared at Fudge and his Aurors when Bones walked in.

"What is going on here?" She said, "Who are they?"

"Are they not your Aurors?" Asked Weiss.

"No," said Amelia.

"Really?" said Harry. "So they must be supporters of Lucius then?" They gulped, Harry hit the nail on the head. "You guys do know that impersonating an Auror is illegal right?" Amelia just smiled knowing she's got Lucius by the balls. The fake Aurors gulped again.

"We're sorry," said one of them. "We're only staff that's been blackmailed by Fudge and Umbridge." Everyone glared at them, Fudge slowly backed off.

'If I'm going down they're coming with me!" He thought.

"It was all Lucius' idea, Deloris agreed to it." He said.

"I figured that one out Cornelius." Said Amelia, Umbridge looked at him as if he betrayed her. Amelia called a REAL Auror to her and told him to take everyone in. "I'm sorry, Lord Potter…"

"Madame Bones, please call me Harry." He said.

"Well, you must call me Amelia," she said.

"Is it true you used to be my father's partner?"

"Yes, also your mother was one of my closest friends. I could tell you some stories." She hugged him and Pyrrha as well. "I'm glad you two found each other."

"We are too." Said Pyrrha.

Later Dumbledore was pacing trying to find out what to do about the Witenagemot teams. 'The only way I can work this out to my advantage if to call upon a Heretic God and have them kill them. Then I can get Harry back on track!' So he had called upon one of the most powerful Heretic Gods in British legend, never mind the fact that he would be in a shit load of trouble.

He came out dressed in black druid robes, had short, curly hair and dark eyes. "WHO HAS CALLED UPON ME? MORDRED; THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF CAMELOT?"

"I did my lord," said Dumbledore.

"AND WHO ARE YOU WIZARD?" He said arrogantly. (Picture Nice Peter as Julius Caesar)

"I am Albus Dumbledore and I have need of your help my liege." So he tells Mordred about a Campione on the lands that needed to shown error of his ways.

"VERY WELL, I SHALL TAKE CARE OF HIM." With that he took off. Dumbledore gave off an evil smirk as he was about to get Potter back.

Meanwhile Harry was think about what he had on his heritage test. 'Mom's alive, but where is she and why didn't she come for me?' Harry had walked out to get some air when all of the he was attacked.

"DEATH TO ALL CAMPIONE!" Harry quickly looked over and saw a druid attack him. Thinking quickly, Harry moved and flipped away from him.

'Bloody Hell!' He thought, then he flew back and drew two Chinese short swords, one made of solid crystal, the other rusted, caked in blood and had an eye near the handle. Harry rolled onto his feet and got ready to fight. (Think Kanshou and Bakuya from 'Fate Stay/Night')

"You want a fight bastard! You Got One!" Said Harry.

"Oh Please, You Should Just Let Me Kill You And Be Done With It!" Just then Mordred was cut from behind. "WHO DID THAT?"

"I Did!" Said Pyrrha, her sword had blood coming off of it.

"Pyrrha Get Out Of Here!" Yell Harry, "This Is A Heretic God!"

"I Know, He's Not Laying One Finger On You Though!" So they fought together.

"So You Think You Can Defeat Me? You Are Welcome To Try!" So the fight was on, Harry and Pyrrha were giving as good as they were getting. "Let's See How You Can Handle My Armies?" Armies of knights came out to attack, Harry just smirked.

"I call upon my allies, come to me and let us defend our homeland against our enemies!" Just then armies of warriors and wizards had came out to attack Mordred's army. The druid was in shock as his army was being decimated by Harry's.

'If I can't beat the Campione! I'll beat the girl!' With that Mordred attacked Pyrrha as Harry was distracted. Pyrrha was fighting for her life but even then Mordred was hit with a lethal blow. "NO! I WILL NOT BE KILLED ONLY TO ALLOW ANOTHER ONE OF PANDORA'S SPAWN TO BE REVIVED!" He screamed as he and Pyrrha both dropped. Harry and Jaune saw what had happened and rushed over to her.

"PYRRHA!" They screamed, Harry was the first one there.

"Hang On Pyrrha Just Hang On!" Harry said, "SOMEONE GET MADAME POMPHREY!" Somebody ran to do that.

"I was… glad to… had... known you... Harry." She said as she was dying.

"No, please don't go Pyrrha." He cried, with that she fell limp and her eyes closed. Her breath stilled, Harry cried on to her chest as Draco had went over to them.

"Too bad he didn't kill all of them Potty!" He said, Harry slowly rose and his eyes were red. Then he leapt at the Malfoy and proceeded to beat the ever loving hell out of him. The other's were trying to pull him off of the idiot.

Meanwhile in the Dream World, Pyrrha was with Pandora, she was laying down in a field of white as Pandora appeared next to her. "Well, this is interesting." She said, "a daughter that's also a very powerful huntress. Don't worry, I still love you." Pyrrha was starting to awaken, "I see you are awake."

"Where am I?" She asked, "who are you?'

"I am the 'All giving woman' Pandora."

"As in the box?"

"Yes," she said.

"I hope I'm not being rude but, why open it?" Pandora giggled.

"Your brother asked the same thing. I opened it because it was not healthy to hold everything in."

"I see, so what do we do now?"

"You are to become a Campione; a godslayer. I will be proud to share you as my beloved daughter." Just then there was a bright light.

Pyrrha awoke to the sounds of someone getting their ass kicked. "YOU THINK IT BLOODY FUNNY MALFOY? LET'S SEE YOU LAUGH WITH A CRUSHED LARYNX!" That was Harry.

"Harry, calm down." Jaune trying to be peacekeeper as usual. She started to walk over to him and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"I'm alright Harry," she whispered. "I'm back." Harry relaxed, "Draco do yourself a favor and leave Harry alone for now on! Or we will crush you and Your father." Meanwhile Dumbledore looked out and saw what happened.

'Mordred failed and if I call upon another one they are going to find out. I have to do something!' He thought.

TBC

Note: So now Pyrrha's a Campione, I hated the fact she died in cannon that's why she had became one.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Harry and his knights were in the chamber. Harry was training Pyrrha in using her authorities. "She is a natural," said Yang as Harry and Pyrrha were sparring. Their armies were going against each other. Later they cleaned up and headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry just grabbed Pyrrha in a tight hug. 'My death must have affected him more than I thought.' She hugs him back. Yang rubbed his back, "it's alright Harry. I'm not going anywhere, you mean too much to me." With that, they continued on to the Hall when they had met up with Draco.

They rolled their eyes, "what now Draco?" Said Harry, "gonna talk about how my sister should've stayed dead? Or going to spout out that pureblood crap? Let me ask you something; do you see me as something preventing you from your dreams? Was your dad jealous of mine, because he was so much better than your father was? Or was it because you both have nothing better to do? We've told you time and again; Leave. Us. Alone!" Harry didn't even look at him but sensed Snape. "That goes double for you Snape!" They headed for the hall for breakfast. Snape walked out from where he was scowling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amelia, Minerva, and Filius were in Albus' office. "You know you are in trouble right?" Said Amelia.

"I have no idea what you mean," Albus lied.

"Oh, so you didn't call upon a Heretic God to try and kill those exchange students?" Said Filius, Dumbledore gulped.

'They found out! But how?' Albus thought, what he didn't know was Harry had an idea of who sent Mordred after them. He told Filius because he knew that a goblin's brain was different than a human's.

"Don't even try to mess with our memories, Albus!" Said Filius, Dumbledore knew he was beaten, he was taken in.

* * *

Later Harry and the gang were watching as the other schools started to come to Hogwarts. Huge carriages being pulled by beautiful black and white pegasi. "Oh wow," said Ruby. "I wonder who they are."

"I think those are the students and teachers of Beauxbatons." Said Jaune.

"Yep," said Harry, as the carriages landed. Just then a huge ship showed up and landed on the lake. "That's the one from Durmstang."

"Let's greet them then." Said Blake, so they do. McGonagall and the staff were already greeting the schools.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Headmistress Maxime." She said to a giant woman, dressed in fur robes, a silk gown, and boots. "Headmaster Karkarov." He was also dressed in furred robes and a suit under it with boots.

"Bon Jour Professor McGonagall." Said Maxime.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Said Karkarov.

"He's being held by the DMLE for calling up a Heretic God." The headmasters and students paled.

"Who did he call?" Asked Maxime, just then they heard a voice coming over to them.

"Mordred: Merlyn's betrayer." It was Harry and his Knights.

"MORDRED?"

"Yep."

"Why?" Asked Karkarov.

"To control my brother," said Pyrrha. "Oh, by the way, I'm Harry's sister Pyrrha. These are my fellow knights; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren."

"We all defend Harry here," said Yang as she messes up his hair and wrapped an arm around him.

"Well, shall we go in?" Harry asked so they did.

Harry and his knights had walked through the front gate but the other schools didn't follow them in. He sighed knowing why they didn't. "You all have my permission to be on my grounds." With then both schools went right through the gate. "Should've let you do it Pyr."

"Why?"

"Aren't you a ruler now as well after defeating Mordred?"

"I thought you were doing a good job." She smiled at him. He sighed and they went in.

* * *

Later at lunch, everyone was enjoying themselves and talking to fellow students and relaxing. Harry and Pyrrha started to transform their clothes into something more regal. They each felt something heavy on their heads. They were crowns, Harry's was platinum and gold, while Pyrrha's was pure gold. Everyone were looking on in awe. They were glowing gold and platinum as well.

(Glorious Domination)

They started looking at themselves their robes were of spun gold and platinum. They were in awe at what they saw. "Pyrrha?" He asked, "are you seeing what I am seeing?"

"We're dressed in spun gold and platinum robes?" She said, "while a heavenly choir is singing 'Glorious Domination'?"

"Oh good, I thought I was losing my mind for a minute." With that, he fainted. Hermione, Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang went to see if he was going to be alright.

* * *

Later, Harry was laying on a soft bed and started to come around. "What happened?"

"You fainted," said Ren.

"Was I really dressed in gold and platinum robes?"

"Yes."

"What is going on?"

"You have become a king Harry. A very powerful one."

"But why did this happen now?" Just then McGonagall came in and spoke up.

"I can answer that, Dumbledore had devices trained on you. They were slightly draining your powers, now with him gone from the school, 'she' destroyed them allowing all of your powers to be released."

"So this is how I am supposed to be?"

"Yes, your…"

"Don't, you have every right to call me what you wish Professor."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"But, I kind of prefer you call me Harry." She chuckled.

* * *

Later Harry and Pyrrha were sitting down in the Gryffindor common room.

"I am stronger than an ox. Mighty like the ocean, noble as an eagle, my home I shall defend. My battles shall be many, my victories shall be legend, my hope shall be true, I shall always win!" Harry said softly then he started to hum 'Glorious Domination'. Pyrrha looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming up with lyrics for that song we heard."

"Glorious Domination?"

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Hermione had seen them talking and Harry was writing down something in a book. Neville came up to to her, "what's up Mione?" He said, she looked over as she jumped.

"Neville! You Scared The Dickens Out Of Me!"

"Sorry, but what's going on?"

"Harry's working on something."

"What?"

"I don't know." Just then Nora snuck up on them.

"Why don't you two ask him?" They jumped and looked at the hammer wielder.

* * *

Later at dinner, everyone were enjoying dinner as Harry, his knights, Hermione and Neville were at their own table. "So you were working on lyrics for that song we heard?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I mean all the song is: Glorious, No, I won't give in I won't give in

Till' I'm victorious And I will defend I will defend

And I'll do what I must No, I won't give in

I won't give in I'm so glorious Until the end

Until the end. That's all it is." Then one of the Beauxbatons students went over to them.

"Excuse moi?" They looked over to her, she had silvery blonde hair and blue eyes. She was very beautiful. "Are you done wiz ze bouillabaisse?"

"Yeah, here you are." Said Harry, she looked at Harry and blushed.

"Well, that's another one falling for our king." Said Yang.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

( _Two weeks later_ )

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the defense table for his case of calling a Heretic God at a magical school. Which was a Class S Felony. Basically this made him as bad as Voldemort and Grindelwald combined. He had magic suppressing cuffs on and was chained to the table. The case was in Magical Geneva at the 'International Confederation of Wizards and Witches' headquarters.

"Mr. Dumbledore," said a prosecutor. "Did you or did you not call upon the heretic god, Morden?"

"Yes but it…" He said.

"And did you call him to attack Lord Potter?" the Barrister cut him off.

"Yes, it was for the…"

"And did you know that it was a Class S Felony to do that?" Dumbledore didn't speak. One of the judges spoke up.

"Answer the question Mr. Dumbledore." She said. ( _picture her voice like the announcer's in the first 'Injustice' game_ ) Dumbledore lowered his head and sighed.

"Yes."

"So why did you do it?"

"It was for the Greater Good."

"Who's Greater Good? Lord Potter's? If it was he wouldn't be at that house would he?" Then he went to his table and grabbed a sheet of paper. "Crown's Exhibit D; Lord James and Lady Lilian Potter's wills." He placed the will on a pedestal so everyone can see. "I shall read part of it, 'Under NO circumstances must Harry be placed with the Dursley's! They hate our kind and will do anything in their power to destroy him.' You went against the will didn't you Mr. Dumbledore?"

"They were the only family Harry had left!"

"Petunia Dursley is not blood related to Lord Potter." Said the Barrister who then smirked. "But you already knew that didn't you?" Dumbledore gulped, how did he know? "Lady Lilian was not an Evans, as a matter of fact; she's not even human is she?" The entire court was stunned. One of the judges banged his gavel. "Lady Lilian Potter's real name is Lilith Shiva. You knew that, you knew that Tom Riddle couldn't kill a devil let alone one of the 72 clans. So you lied, you lied about everything to make yourself the hero again."

"THERE IS NO PROOF TO THAT!" Screamed Dumbledore, the Barrister took another sheet of paper and placed it where the will was.

"Crown's Exhibit 'E'; Lord Potter's genealogy test. I got a copy of it with his permission." Everyone was looking at it, "Mr. Dumbledore read who it says, Lord Potter's mother is to court please." He didn't want to do it.

"Lilith Potter nee Shiva," he said.

"Last time I checked, Shiva is one of the most powerful clans of the 72 DEVIL clans in history. Right?"

"Yes."

"So, those Blood Runes wouldn't have worked right?"

"Yes."

"So, it wasn't for Lord Potter's Greater Good then. What about the Greater Good of… oh yeah we already know that you don't care about the people."

"But I Do!"

"You wouldn't have called up a Heretic God if you did! So, it was for yourself. Now that Lord Potter's a Campione, Riddle wouldn't be able to kill him. Even if he were to get Lord Potter's blood. It would kill him, through a ritual; a Campione's blood is poisonous to those who try to gain it. Let's face it, you want to be seen as the next Merlin but even he was a Heretic God. Crown rests."

* * *

( _Next morning_ )

The Daily Prophet had a special edition on the cover with a huge headline: **DUMBLEDORE GUILTY!**

At the morning's feast all three schools were reading the paper. Harry was in shock but he saw this one coming a mile away. He, Pyrrha, the rest of his knights, Hermione, Luna and Neville were at a big table like the teacher's. Harry was in the middle with Pyrrha on his left and Hermione on his right. "Not surprised." He said.

"I didn't know what he did was a Class S Felony." Said Hermione.

"There is a lot you still need to learn about our world Mione." Said Neville.

" _Yeah_ ," said Luna. " _Heretic Gods are very dangerous, as you had found out with Algol and Harry._ " Just then everyone heard a voice.

" _ **Aye, 'Little Moon' is right.**_ " It said, " _ **We be dangerous.**_ " They looked over and saw a woman with lightly tanned skin, dark purple hair in a topknot and tendrils, dressed in lavender fabric and boots, she also had markings on her face and body. She was hold a battle staff and had a raven her right shoulder.

"Who are you?" Demanded Snape, McGonagall facepalmed. Half of the great hall, sighed and thought that Snape was a freaking idiot. Hermione was about to answer but Harry stopped her.

" _ **We be de Morrigan.**_ " The woman said, Hermione was shocked.

"Did she just say 'the Morrigan'?"

"Yep," said Harry and Luna.

"Why are you here?" Demanded Snape.

" _ **We wish tae speak tae Harry Potter.**_ "

"So you're one of his sluts then?" The entire hall gasped, Snape just called one of the most powerful Celtic Gods a 'slut'.

" _ **We assure ye,**_ " she said with a twitch in her eyebrow, " _ **we be nae slut!**_ "

"You are what I say you are sl-!" She grabbed the greasy headed professor by the throat.

" _ **We be sick and tired of yer mouth already.**_ " She said, " _ **nae one cares about yer pathetic lil life. Thinking you gonna run the place. Trust us when we say, that we are a goddess.**_ " She threw him away from her. " _ **Now Lord Potter, we be needing tae talk tae ye and yer knights.**_ "

"Alright," he said. "Let's go," as they were about to leave, Snape got up and attacked the Morrigan.

"Morrigan, Look Out!" Said Hermione, but the goddess wasn't worried and disappeared with the shot. Snape had a smug look on his face.

"That will teach you Slut!" He said, just then he turned to a woman, a woman he recognized. It was Lily!

"Lily!" He said, he didn't say anymore as she punched him so hard in the face she not only broke his jaw, she also broke his cheekbone.

"Don't you dare touch me! You Pure-Blooded bastard!" She said.

"But Lily…" He said.

"Did you forget the main reason why I stopped being friends with you?"

"No Lily don't say it!"

"I think the school needs to hear it!"

"Please, I'll leave him alone!"

"Too Late! We stopped being friends because you are a hypocrite! You fell in love with a creature! I think it was Remus' sister, right?"

"Yes but…"

"And what happened to one of my best 'girl'-friends? What actually happened to Rachel? Oh! I know, you KILLED HER just to prove yourself to your Death Eater buddies! Right?" Snape gulped, the entire school was knowing about his darkest secret.

"Who Cares?" Said Draco, "she was a creature, she needed to be put down!" Just then a dagger cut his cheek, "How Dare You? When My Father…!" Harry punched the Daddy's Boy in the throat, almost breaking his neck.

"What's your point?" He said as Draco was trying to get some air back.

'Lily' continued, "not only you killed her. But you didn't after your buddies had 'fun' with her!" The girls in Slytherin gasped, they all started to make plans to leave the house of snakes in the upcoming future. "The sad part about all this was Remus had talked James into making amends with you. You wouldn't let it go! Rachel was not only my best friend, she was like a sister to James. He was going to make everything right with you. But no! You couldn't have that can you? You had to be the bitter, disgusting bastard that has to carry everything! THAT's why I DON'T love you!" With that she disappeared and all of the sudden, the Morrigan walked out of a side room.

" _ **Come, we still be needing that talk.**_ " She said, so they left.

* * *

( _In a cemetery_ )

Standing at a gravesite, a cloaked figure was holding out something, it was a golden chess piece, a queen to be exact. She placed it onto the stone and said a ritual. Just then a hand started to come out. The figure grabbed it and pulled. It was of a woman, she had dishwater blond hair, dazed hazel eyes, was dressed in a burial gown and was practically skin and bones. The figure picked her up and both disappeared.

TBC

* * *

Note: _Let's see, ruined Dumbledore: Check. Ruined Snape: Check. Brought in another 'Heretic' God: Check. Mysterious figure at a grave: Check. Over 1000 words: Check and Mate. My work here is done_.


End file.
